From U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,836 it is known to provide an inkjet printer with a pair of replaceable printing cartridges (each having at least one nozzle assembly and associated ink reservoir) mounted on a common carriage, and to maintain registration between the cartridges and the carriage by means of alignment and registration features such as protuberances, shims, opening and surfaces. A latch mechanism provides a loading force in all three coordinate axes and cooperates with the registration and alignment features to prevent pitch, yaw and roll of the cartridge.
That prior art registration and latching system was designed for use with two relatively wide cartridges (one containing three colors of ink, each in a separate ink reservoir and applied by a separate set of ink nozzles), and located all the alignment and registration feature in the vicinity of the nozzle plate assembly. Because it was relatively wide and short, the prior art cartridge could be maintained in a predetermined spatial orientation within reasonable limits without imposing exceedingly tight tolerances on the locations of the various alignment and registrations features, and had sufficient stability to maintain the cartridge in that predetermined spatial orientation, even when subjected to sideways inertial forces when the carriage was accelerated or decelerated; however, especially if used with more than two cartridges, the prior art design would result in a printer having a wide footprint, and is not readily adaptable for use with four relatively tall and narrow cartridges.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,026 it is known to facilitate the installation of a single inkier cartridge by providing a lower pivot below an electrical interface, adjacent the intersection of the contact and nozzle planes, with the cartridge being held in its installed position by an upper latch spring. Although that design is intended to provide some wiping action between the electrical contacts as the cartridge is loaded into position, such wiping is relatively minimal because of the close proximity of the pivot point to the contact plane. Moreover, because the pivot of the prior art design had to cooperate with a corresponding supporting structure on the carriage, it was not possible to include any mechanism for tensioning the ink receiving media in the immediate vicinity of the nozzle, thereby exacerbating any tendency of the media to buckle and requiring a greater than optimum spacing from the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,247 discloses a non-mechanical alignment and registration scheme for a multiple cartridge inkjet printer which automatically measures alignment errors in a test pattern and computes corresponding data adjustments to be used in a subsequent printing operation.